


Golden Hour

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Inspired by... [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Several oneshots inspired by Kacey Musgraves' album.





	1. Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/7f6xPqyaolTiziKf5R5Z0c?si=tDh1bL6oRAKndjZPC4tNWQ) to give this album a listen on Spotify. I think it's worth it.

It was a balmy afternoon. The sun was setting, already a big, orange ball that seemed even bigger due to the clouds that seemed to be around it.

In the distance, someone was strumming a guitar, the notes being carried by the wind.

Natsu was sitting in one of the benches that overlooked the river, looking at the people and the birds that broke the otherwise placid park.

The park was an important part of Magnolia, some even called it the lung of the city.

Natsu didn’t pay much attention to all that. He just enjoyed going there, walking, being close to nature. That never failed to make Natsu smile, to think about his father.

And it was in moments like these, the sun setting, a gentle breeze starting to blow, the sound of music and people and birds, that Natsu felt like he could breathe.

It was in these moments that the world seemed to slow down a bit, the natural overpowered the man-made; everything became relative, smaller, and inconsequential.

The sweet scent of flowers reached him, and Natsu smiled.

He didn’t mind waiting.

More, he liked waiting if he was in such a nice place as the park in a beautiful day.

And he minded waiting even less when he knew that his companion would be reaching him soon.

It wasn’t his first time. He knew that those flowers tended to open at just a certain time.

A hand resting on his shoulder made him tilt his head to the side, his customary grin on his lips

Gray sat heavily on the bench, a weary sigh escaping his lips. He looked at Natsu, a small smile on his lips too, before looking out towards the setting sun, the river and the people.

It was customary for them to meet at the park, recharge a bit before heading home.

They were silent but saying so much.

Their hands met in the space between them. Fingers interlocking.

They sat like that, watching the sun slowly disappearing on the horizon.


	2. Lonely Weekend

Gray slouched into the cushions of his sofa.

He was feeling quite moody. The week hadn’t been going as he’d hoped for. Not in the least.

First, he had had to go away but on the next day Natsu’s schedule had been crazy. Mid-week had been hell for both of them and the following day was a continuation of it. And finally Natsu had gone away for the weekend.

Gray was feeling a bit lonely.

He should call his other friends to catch up but his mood was shot.

With a big sigh he looked for the remote and turned on the TV. Clicking aimlessly to choose something to see. As usual, more channels than he remembered and none had anything to be seen.

He glanced at his phone. It sat on the coffee table, the dark screen completely blank.

Gray got up and went to the kitchen, looking for food.

Thinking – or, as Natsu would call it, brooding.

He wandered for a moment on the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, the fridge. But he wasn’t feeling hungry.

Returning to the sofa, Gray groaned. He had a big list of things to do – it came with the weekend – and he knew that he wasn’t going to do any while this sort of funk remained.

He knew that it was silly to be feeling like this. Heck, sometimes it was good to have a bit of distance from Natsu. Everyone knew that sometimes they got a bit on the _intense_ side of things and yeah, it was a good thing then.

But this week he _was_ missing Natsu!

Not that he would admit it to the other. _Ever!_

Nevertheless, it didn’t invalidate that Natsu would be out of reach for the next few days. And it would be silly of Gray to be brooding like that during said days.

He had to go and do things!

Gray stood up, with intent. But then, he caught himself and flopped back onto the sofa.

No-one would know if he kept doing the brooding that night.

And maybe with the sunrise, he would be looking at things in a better perspective. And see about doing all the stuff on his list.


	3. Butterflies

You hadn’t noticed it at first but your new surroundings brought a lot of new sensations.

A lot of them were kept muted by shock, for now, but there was something that had been passing through.

What was it?

Oh, right. The ice mage nuisance.

He was quite the bother. Always trying to act as if he was better than you.

But you knew you’d show him.

Yet…

You started feeling odd at times.

A weird feeling on the pit of your stomach that would flutter whenever you were with him. Or fighting him. Or just _saw_ him.

It was something that would always come back to you.

Yet you had no clue about what it might be.

You ignored it.

Ignored the fluttery feeling.

Heck, you would _punch_ that feeling away. At least that way it made sense if your body was hurting as a whole.

It didn’t take long for you to learn that this new place enjoyed the rumbles and fighting.

Some kids would join the party too but you always found yourself besides _him_.

Gray.

It was funny how you became so taken in by him.

His scent was one that you caught first and stronger.

There was a strange something that had you always turning towards him.

Almost as if he was the sun and you a sunflower – but that didn’t make sense as you were the one with the affinity towards the sun.

Bit by bit, you managed to push down that strange feeling.

You grew.

Many things changed while staying the same.

And so, it was as if you’d forgotten that strange feeling towards Gray. Which, _you had_. Sure…

Sometimes, while in bed, you would be on the brink of falling asleep, lulled by Happy’s sleepy sounds and purrs, and something would surface into your thoughts.

It wasn’t clear. Quite the opposite, to be honest. If a thought could be blurry, this one was it.

The fluttery feeling emerged. Slow and all encompassing, suffusing your whole body with warmth.

There _had to be_ an answer. A name to this.

Your body relaxed further. The warmth was great, helping your mind to wander, to connect dots you wouldn’t have thought about.

And that was when it happened.

Your body froze up in shock, your eyes opening to the dark greyness of your room. Shapes of objects, of Happy, visible due to the very weak moonlight.

You sat up, disbelieving.

Ran a hand over your face before pushing back the hair that was plastered to your face.

“No way…” You said the words without noticing. “I… I can’t be in love with Gray…”

You flopped back down onto the bed, shaking your head to yourself.

That wasn’t so possible.

Right?


	4. Oh, What a World

_Oh, what a world, I don’t wanna leave_

_There’s all kinds of magic; it’s hard to believe_

 

Gray was slightly nervous.

He was going to introduce Natsu to his parents.

They were riding the train, and Gray was sitting by the window, looking at the dance of the northern lights on the sky. Natsu was leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed and mostly out cold. That would never cease to surprise Gray. How could a person so resilient be so affected by sickness during transportation?

Trees seemed to be creeping closer to the train track, almost as if their dark green foliage and skeletal, knobby branch fingers wanted to scratch at the train. And beyond the forest, the diffuse glare that signaled that they were getting close to their destination.

Gray grasped Natsu’s hand fondly and squeezed.

It was good to know that Natsu was there for real. The scare from before had been too much.

The station was already in sight and so Gray had to do the hard task of bringing Natsu back to consciousness.

“Natsu, time to wake up.” He said as he gave a small tug on his hand.

Natsu groaned a bit but, stubbornly, kept his tight grasp on unconsciousness.

“C’mon, you big baby. We’re here.” Gray said, rolling his eyes but his voice was affectionate.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the station and get out of the large building and its crowds. The end of the day was actually a busy time, even so up north.

Gray led Natsu deeper into the town. It was a bit of a stretch to get home but neither had a problem with walking. The sharp wind that was rising nipped at their faces and hairs.

Gray couldn’t help himself from musing. Yes, it was quite a step for him to do this. But there was _something_ about Natsu that just _made sense_. It was as if they had met before – and was it possible for them to do so? Were there other lives? It was all just too much to think about, not that it mattered because they were together in the present moment. And it wasn’t also the moment to be having metaphysical thoughts or the sort.

Natsu also seemed to think so because he curled his hand around Gray’s and gave a brief smile before starting to power walk ahead. Gray laughed and let himself be led.

He only reigned Natsu in when he was about to push them forward and the street where Gray’s parents lived was to their right.

“Whoa! Hold on a second. We’re almost there.” And he pointed to the right street.

“Ah. Oops, sorry.” Natsu chuckled and scratched his cheek self-consciously.

“Are you nervous?” Gray asked with a sly smile.

“Me? Nervous?” Natsu scoffed only to deflate in the next breath. “Is it _that_ noticeable?”

“Hm,” Gray cleared his throat to mask his laugh, “I’m afraid so…”

“Shit.” Natsu cursed in a low voice.

“Come on. It won’t be that bad.” Gray reassured him with a wink, now being the one walking ahead to the right house.

Natsu walked behind him, hesitantly.

“It’s not going to be all that bad. We’re in here together.” Gray said, tightening his grasp on Natsu’s hand. He raised his hand to knock but paused. Waited.

“You’re right. We’re here together.” Natsu agreed resolutely.

Gray smiled and knocked.

They waited, holding hands.

What was going between them was real and they could face anything. _Together_.


	5. Mother

Lucy had folded her arms and was resting he head in them. She was sad.

“It’s the anniversary of her mother’s death.” Erza had confided in them. “She seems to be taking it harder this year.”

“Ah, mother…” Gray said, noticing by the corner of his eye that Natsu had stood still. “That’s something that just doesn’t go away…” he said with understanding in his voice.

The friends approached Lucy and sat with her, the air was somber but they started talking and distracting her. It didn’t take long for her to raise her head and giving them a wan smile.

Among everything, Gray noticed that Natsu didn’t interact as much.

Later that night he was home, musing about Natsu’s behaviour.

He paused when he realized that he had never quite asked Natsu about his parents. There was Igneel who had been both but… did Natsu even remember his parents?

The next day, Gray caught Natsu unawares and took him to a corner of the guild. There was a loud commotion on the other side of the large room so they wouldn’t be bothered.

“Hey, Natsu. I noticed that you were acting weird yesterday, with Lucy and all. And, I never asked you but, do you remember your mother?” Gray asked calmly.

He didn’t expect the look of a mix of _panicsadnessregret_ that fell on his friend’s face.

“Natsu?” He asked when there was still no reaction from the fire mage.

Natsu seemed to gather himself and shook his head vehemently. He made to stand but Gray grasped his wrist and, with a very long sigh, Natsu sat down.

“I don’t remember my mother.” He said at last. “I had one but… Igneel was my father, you know?”

Gray nodded.

“And-and… I never quite thought about that. I would have liked to know more. How was she? How…” he slouched onto the tabletop. “I had the best parent one could wish for but thinking about the people who had me – did they miss me? – it makes me feel guilty.”

“There’s no reason for you to feel guilty, Natsu.” Gray countered, a hand falling on the other’s head and ruffling the locks slightly.

“I dunno…” Natsu’s defeated stance was something that made Gray feel guilty. He’d been the one to bring up the conversation.

“Tell you what. I could share my memories of my mothers.” Gray said. “I don’t want to say that this is what everyone has or anything but…” Natsu was looking slightly curiously at him, “there’s nothing wrong with sharing an experience.”

“Okay.” Natsu seemed to return to his self.


	6. Love Is a Wild Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: pre-manga, Gray is 13 and Natsu is whatever.

Gray was having a bad day.

Everything seemed to be going wrong.

He started the day being scolded by something he hadn’t done – he had his suspicions as to had been the perpetrator though – then when he went to eat there was only bland tea and rice. As punishment he had to help one of the older members hauling a bunch of really heavy books to Magnolia’s library.

He had managed to be dismissed quickly but his mood was still very dark. He was pissed.

Oh, and to add more to the situation, it would have been Ur’s birthday if Gray hadn’t fucked up royally and had her killed.

The guilt was still eating at his insides and he smiled a humouless smile when he looked up and saw the dark and heavy clouds that were closing in on Magnolia’s sky.

It was good when the weather matched how he felt inside.

Heading to the market with a few jewels in his pocket, Gray bought something to eat. He walked aimlessly down to the river that ran through the town. He sat down and ate his sandwich. It tasted like ash.

On impulse he stood, grabbed a pebble and threw it at the river. It fell with a splash but the anger inside of Gray didn’t abate.

He felt like throwing more, to see if he threw more and saw it fall and create ripples on the water he would _feel_ something else. But before he could so much as crouch to grasp another stone, the surface of the water started to ripple, small interconnecting ripples that disappeared in the undulation.

Gray looked up.

It was raining.

The maelstrom brewing inside of him wasn’t abating though.

He turned his back to the water and started walking towards the guild only to be stopped by his name being called.

“Gray, hey, Gray!”

The ice mage turned and saw the pink blur quickly approaching him.

He scowled instantly.

“What do you want?” he nearly growled.

“Hey, why are you talking like that? I didn’t do anything.” Natsu was in a good mood but it was quickly getting more.

“Oh no? So it wasn’t you who did the soap prank? The one I was blamed for?” Gray placed an iron-like hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Oh… huh, oops?” was the very eloquent answer. Followed with a carefree smile.

“Oops nothing! I don’t know how anyone thought I would do such a stupid thing!” the exclamation was punctuated with a hand flailing upwards. “And it had to be on this day.”

“What happened this day?” Natsu asked, confused.

“Nothing. Just another day in this crappy, loveless place. It all sucks.” Gray scoffed and let go of Natsu, turning again to start heading to the guild.

“It’s not crappy or loveless.” Natsu retorted before pausing to correct, “okay, crappy might be it but there’s love everywhere.”

“And you’re the one to tell me about that?” Gray snarked.

“Why not? I seem to be more aware of this than you, mister I-know-it-all-but-am-too-dumb-to-see.”

“As if. Little boy.” Gray said once again.

“What? You think I don’t know what love is?”

“Huh, yeah…”

“You’re dumb. Because I know what love is. It’s not something you can see or buy at the store. But it _is_ everywhere.”

“Oh, so now mister I-roll-around-on-mud knows everything, huh?”

“Not everything. Just that you’re acting stupid, squinty eyes.”

“Who are you calling stupid, flame brain?”

“You.”

And before they knew it, they were fighting. And slowly falling into the water. It wasn’t deep and the current wasn’t too strong but they were so pissed at the other that they were taken by the current anyway.

They landed on some nets that had been thrown from one of the bridges. Two men fished them from said nets and it was only then that both boys calmed enough, though glares were still exchanged.

“Come on.” Natsu said as he stood up and started walking towards the guild.

Gray scoffed and followed, sedately and pretending not to be following.

On their way they went by families, groups of friends, couples. An old woman was being helped home by a young boy, he was carrying a large bag for her. Natsu looked back at Gray and arched an eyebrow. Gray stepped closer.

“Someone doing a good deed isn’t love.” Gray said coldly.

“Yes it is. Oh, look at this.” He pointed down at the pavement. Two purple flowers and a white one survived amid the stone, having emerged from a crack on the pavement.

“That’s ridiculous.” Gray continued, scoffing.

“Grrrr…” Natsu grumbled lowly and held Gray’s hand before nearly dragging him quickly to the guild. “There’s no way for you to miss that there is love. Not just what has to do with couples is love.” They stopped near the guild.

“Doesn’t matter, you dumbass. It’s gone.”

“It’s never gone!” Natsu replied vehemently. “You still have all of us,” and he pointed at the guild, “we’ll always be here for you.” And with that Natsu dragged him inside where they were welcomed with laughter, music, the scent of food and, most of all, comforting warmth. “We’re family.” Natsu concluded.

And then, Gray couldn’t quite deny that. With the clouds lifting from his spirit, he let himself be taken inside, towards warmth and comfort.

And if outside the rain had started to fall again, he didn’t notice it.

He was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling this story started one way but turned into something else by the end. Oops, I guess?


	7. Space Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not endorse Natsu and Gray breaking up. Nope, nope.

_Well sunsets fade, and love does, too_

_Yeah, we had our day in the sun_

_When a horse wants to run, there ain't no sense in closing the gate_

_You can have your space, cowboy_

* * *

It was too early in the morning for Gray but, for some reason, he was wide awake.

Well, not just _some_ reason.

He was quite aware of the reason, even though he didn’t exactly want to accept it. Yet, he’d been thinking about this for a while now and it was the only possible conclusion he saw…

Natsu was sitting at Gray’s kitchen table, like so many other mornings. But he wasn’t voraciously scarfing down his breakfast. He had eaten a bit but at that precise moment he was just looking out the window, distracted.

Distraction.

That had been happening more and more.

And it wasn’t like they didn’t work together like a match and kindling, they still pretty much got it.

Yet…

Yet there was a small spark that seemed to have disappeared at one point. Which was a bit ironic to think about, given Natsu’s fire magic abilities.

“How’s the food?” Gray asked at long last.

That made Natsu straighten and look at the ice mage, he was looking at him in the eye for the first time since the sun had come up. And that was very telling in itself.

“Oh. The food’s good.” Was the noncommittal reply.

“Doesn’t look so.” Gray answered equally noncommittally.

The air was stilted between them. Awkward.

It wasn’t something that they’d dealt with much, in all the years of knowing each other and being friends and rivals. Their relationship had started pretty naturally but now… now was awkward.

“Fine. Look, Gray.”

“Natsu, hear me out.”

They spoke at the same time and exchanged slightly shocked looks.

“Huh, you first?” Natsu said before starting to shovel in the food from his plates.

“Nice one, flame brain.” Gray said dryly. “Look, I think that we need to have a talk.”

“Ah tchalk?” was the half-chewed answer.

“Yeah. I have eyes in my face, you know?”

Natsu pffft’ed and sprayed a bunch of food on the table. Gray grimaced disgustedly.

“You’re cleaning that, by the way. And yeah, I’ve noticed some things.” Gray sighed. “This isn’t exactly easy to say and I don’t like this kind of talks but we need to give each other some space.”

“Hmmm.” Natsu said.

“It’s great that you’re food-drugged right now so you don’t have to start with dumb exclamations or something.”

“Y’chay that as if ‘m that ba’.” Natsu scoffed before swallowing his mouthful and having a large gulp of his drink. “But, what do you mean by _space_?”

“Well, it’s pretty clear that this romantic relationship of ours isn’t going anywhere.”

“Why do you say that?” Natsu was arching an eyebrow and leaning forward on his seat.

“Distraction.”

“That has nothing to do with you though.” Was the counter.

“You’ve failed your promise.”

“I couldn’t be there on time. And I tried.”

“But, most of all, it’s changing us. Haven’t you noticed it?” Gray concluded. “We used to be one way and, I think that we got where we could in this aspect of our relationship. It happens.”

“But…” Natsu sighed himself. “You have a point. It feels like it has changed. Sometimes there are things that seem a bit forced.”

“And it’s not us.”

“No, that’s not us.”

“So we do agree to give each other some space, right? But, we’re still friends, right?”

“Always. I couldn’t have asked for a better rival, even though you’re a bit eeehh…”

“Who are you calling eeehh?”

A punch was thrown, the tension in the room snapped.

And, somehow, things went back to normal. The air seemed to be easier to breathe, despite the sadness that couldn’t but take both the youths.

It was the end of an era but it didn’t mean that things were over.

 


	8. Happy & Sad

_Is there a word for the way that I'm feeling tonight?_

_Happy and sad at the same time_

_You got me smiling with tears in my eyes_

_I never felt so high_

_No, I've never been this far off of the ground_

_And they say everything that goes up must come down_

_But I don't wanna come down_

 

You couldn’t say that Gray was a pessimist.

No, he liked to see himself as a realist.

Because it was only natural for a person to be suspicious whenever good things happened. In Gray’s opinion it didn’t bring anything good because on the next moment it was most certain that something bad would happen.

A day was all sunshiny and bright? Rain clouds would follow.

Won a few extra jewels during a mission? They would be taken away to pay for the expenses of his crazy-brute friends.

Find a new family after his own family had been brutally murdered? Fuck shit up on his own and cause the end of said new family.

The good thing never lasted for much.

That was the only thing Gray knew.

So when his relationship with Natsu changed – it was such a slow, gradual change that it was almost unnoticeable. How had been Natsu able to last the wait? – Gray didn’t let his hopes go up. No. He always made sure to ensure that everything was light, not serious.

If only Gray were able to do that himself.

Apparently, through the years and as a way to endure things more, he had gotten to the habit of lying to himself. It wasn’t something he felt proud of, he realized.

So when Natsu asked, everything ground to a halt.

“What?” Gray asked in shock.

“Together. Let’s live together.” Was the simple answer.

With those few words Gray’s world turned upside-down and inside-out.

He was being pulled in two opposite directions and neither was winning.

“Why-why do you say that?”

“Hey.” Natsu raised his hands in a soothing motion. “I was just saying; asking your opinion, really.” He scratched his cheek uncertainly. “But I guess it’s a no…”

“No. I mean, yes. Huh. I don’t know.” Gray shot back quickly. He huffed out a breath.

Because, despite everything that Gray told himself, he was happy about this. There was something about Natsu that was as enticing as it was frustrating, timeless as it thrummed underneath their skin. A connection that just seemed to be strengthened, to grow deeper, to grow true.

And that terrified Gray to his core.

He didn’t think he could take it if he basked in this happiness and it was stolen from him.

There was only so much a person could take.

And Gray was already at the end of his line.

But this was something that was so important and necessary. Something that most people spent a whole lifetime searching for.

Should he let the nerves get the best of him? Or should he just close his eyes and take a leap of faith?

“It’s not something that we have to decide right now. I just thought it would be an option…” Natsu was saying.

Gray wanted to change things for a change.

He wanted to take that step. To let himself be swept up to the clouds. Yet, his feet were strongly grounded despite everything.

“We could- there is nothing wrong with theoretically discussing things,” Gray conceded.

“You had to make it boring.” Natsu grumbled.

“Of course.” Gray grinned. There was an edge to his smile but he didn’t care at the moment.

Somehow, he felt like taking the leap of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me trying to see if I haven't given up on writing.  
> Still have _it_. Not.  
> So, here are quite a few small oneshots.  
> 


End file.
